dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Popular Culture in DC Universe Online
While brimming with lore from the DC Universe, both from the comics and movies, DC Universe Online has many pop-culture references as well. Movies *One of the security robots in the JLA Containment Facility Alert declares, "Number 5, alive." Which is a call back to the slogan "Johnny 5 is alive." from the 1986 film . *The appearance of Oa is actually based off of the 2011 instead of the comics. *The Tiger Eye quote "Meat's back on the menu!", is an allusion to the quote "Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!" from the movie . *When found during the Cosmic Treadmill: Flashback Duo, Ambush Bug sometimes makes a reference to the time traveling movie trilogy . *The majority of the sayings when winning a flight race are quotes from the movie . *During the Old S.T.A.R. Labs mission for villains, some of the S.T.A.R. Labs soldiers will exclaim "We need a bigger gun!" when facing the player-turned-gorilla. This quote alludes to the similar quote "We need bigger guns." in the 1998 movie remake . *In the Cosmic Treadmill: Flashback Duo, enemies drop an item call Gray's Sports Almanac. This is a reference to where a sports almanac under the same name was central to the plan of the movie's primary antagonist. Television, anime and cartoons *During the instance in Metropolis where the H.I.V.E. attempts to steal exobytes in the Metropolis Metrodome, some of the hypnotized guards mutter "Hail to the hypno pollen." Which is a call-back to the slogan "Hail to the Hypno Toad." from the television series . *By speaking to her repeatedily in the Watchtower, Raven warns the player not to let Cyborg and Beast Boy goad them into playing a game of Stank Ball; a game with rules similar to dodgeball involving a pile of old, stinky socks and underwear rolled up into a volleyball-sized ball. Stank Ball was first shown during episode 32 of the Teen Titans cartoon series, where Beast Boy and Cyborg tried to invite Raven into being their umpire for the "Lightning Round" of the game. * The Smallville Crows High School football team, mentioned on the high school sign in Smallville, first appeared in the television series. *The music that plays during the fight against the OMACed Bat Family in the Batcave: Outer Caverns raid is a rendition of the animated series theme song. *One of the hairstyles consisting of a small afro and sideburns is called "The Hyde", a reference to the character from the TV Show "That 70's Show". Webcomics Other Video Games * During the JLA Containment Facility Alert, Hawkman cries "FOR THE LEAGUE!!", which can be construed as a call-back to the slogan "FOR THE HORDE!!" from the MMORPG . * Various Demons in the chain of Trygon/Demon Incursion missions will shout "All your souls are belong to us!", a reference to an oft-quoted line your base are belong to us" from the poorly-translated fighter game . *In the STAR Labs Research Facility Alert, when the player is transporting the remainders of the Scion of Fear, a computerized voice says "If you become lightheaded from thirst, feel free to pass out." This is a direct line spoken by the villainess GLaDOS in the video game . *During St. Patrick's Day Race,Mr. Mxyzptlc says "Do a Barrel Roll!", which is a reference to the Star Fox series. Books, Comics/Manga and Magazines *During the Coast City alert, Green Lantern Willfull Recruits will sometimes exclaim "I am the law!"; a quote most often said by comicbook hero and justice enforcer . Real world *Big Belly Burgers is a parody of the real-world franchise. *Planet Krypton is presumably the DC comics rendition of the themed restaurant chain, . *Levitz Cameras is presumably the DC comics rendition of the real-world U.S. store, . *It is presumed that Galaxy Broadcast System is based on the real-world *Sun Doller Coffee is presumably the DC comics rendition of the coffee chain, . *Yap is presumably the DC comics rendition of the clothing chain, . *Stacy's is presumably the DC comics rendition of the real-world U.S. store, . *One of the hair styles available is an afro with a beard called the "Happy Painter", this is a reference to who also had an afro and beard and was an artist whose catch phrase always included "happy" thus he was the happy painter.